User blog:RayBanjo/(editorial 3) Favorite games of 2014
Hello again! This is a list I've been forgetting to make for a while now. I might do more list editorials as well, it all depends. I'm a bit under the weather, so I wanted to do something quick and simple. And because I also wanna hear what your favorite 2014 games were! Just a heads up, possible spoilers! These are in no real specific order: 1. South Park: The Stick of Truth This one was an instant one. As someone who enjoys South Park, I can safely say that the game was worth the 3 year delay. If video games can learn anything from The Stick of Truth, it's that licensed video games should always have full involvement and control from the property owners. The game has the show's "offensive-for-a-reason" humor, mixed in with tons of clever jabs at the video game industry, ("Oh God! Why am I recording these audio logs when there's clearly something chasing after me?! It's just filler! Useless, boring filler!") The Stick of Truth is sure to delight, even those who aren't South Park fans. Even if it was an entirely new IP, the game would still be a blast. A fun, albeit somewhat short RPG romp. 2. Angry Birds Epic What? Another RPG? Well, yes. Angry Birds Epic gives the Angry Birds franchise something new to try. Obviously not as big as South Park, but it's still alot of fun to play. The cartoony visuals are a plus, and the weapons are, like South Park, common things made to look like weapons. Angry Birds Epic has a heartwarming ending(as you can tell, I'm a sucker for that stuff, if it's done right), touching on the concept how the Bad Piggies actually have no real desire to harm the Angry Birds, they just want the eggs. Plus, the final boss fight is somewhat dark for an Angry Birds game. Nice visuals, catchy music, and simple yet fun gameplay, Angry Birds Epic is proof that sometimes, a change of gameplay style can still be just as fun as the original! 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 This game, like any of the Angry Birds games, has been getting alot of backlash for being so popular but being so simple. However, I totally disagree. Fnaf is the first game to actually scare me. Slender and Amnesia didn't frighten me, so I figured Fnaf would be the same Pewdiebait riffraff. I WAS WRONG. I love the subtle show dont tell story. It's honestly very well done. I still can't believe one man made these games! I won't say anything about the gameplay, as it's better to learn and experience it yourself. Some people say the games are just jumpscares, which is true, but they're nowhere near lazy. The games use atmosphere and still images to really make sure the jumpscares stay fresh and never get old. They really play on your tension. Fnaf does it's job very very well! The cartoony looks of the animatronics really sell the realism and adds and ironic feel to it. Fnaf 1 and 2 show that, if done right, jumpscares can still be scary and effective. 4. Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare I guess this is kind of cheating since I bought it this year, but meh who cares. This game is a treat for anyone who loves team based games like Left 4 Dead and Team Fortress 2. Not to mention the total insanity of every match. The adorable, colorful cast of characters are sure to give you a few laughs and a few aww's (especially Sunflower!). If you want a break from traditional shooters that flood the market, this game is for you! The modes may seem limited, such as the Zombies not having their own survival mode like the Plants do, but you get over that the second you enter the battlefield armed with a peashooter or a ZPG. I would put Goat Simulator on the list, but I only played about 5 seconds of it, and never got to fully enjoy it. However, from what I've seen from my friend and Critikal playing it, it looks like a ton of fun. Apparently, it's coming to 360 in April, so I have that to look forward to. Tell me your favorite games of last year! Category:Blog posts